poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Two: Sleigh Dog Rumble
World Tour 3: Wrath of the Unlucky Thirteen Part Two: Sleigh Dog Rumble is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Slushy, Winter Mist, Ice Cap, Desiree, and Sasha travel to Nome, Alaska to stop Rufus and Rita from disrupting a sleigh dog race. Plot Part One (Scenes from the previous episode play.) Narrator: Previously on the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends, our heroes day of rest and relaxation has been cut short once again as they not only encounter Desiree Murgatroyd, but also her diabolical older brother, Emperor Robin Murgatroyd, and the Unlucky Thirteen. After suffering a brutal beating from the Unlucky Thirteen, Tony transforms into Titan Tony and was able to fight back with little to no difficulty. It was then that the heroes must divide into separate groups to capture the Unlucky Thirteen. In the midst of this, Scruffles has accused Igor of defending Emperor Murgatroyd and can't get over his bitter anger towards him after Igor scolds Tony. The adventure continues in today's episode of the Many Adventures of the Pound Puppies and Friends! (Team Snow is seen in an air plane on their way to Alaska.) Winter Mist: Well, I can hardly wait to see my folks again. Slushy: No telling what the Unlucky Thirteen might do in Alaska. (Sasha rests her feet on the chair in front of her.) Sasha: (Yawning) I've heard that there's going to be a sleigh dog race. Ice Cap: Say, Winter Mist. Do you think one of your family members might enter the race? Winter Mist: I doubt it. My family lives in a very primitive village not far from Nome. Desiree: You mean the Legendary Winter Mist Village? I have heard from my grandfather that the historical village is named after you. Winter Mist: Why yes, but I didn't know anybody knew about it. Desiree: You were a legend in my time. Sasha: Nice. (Later, Team Snow is at Nome, Alaska.) Ice Cap: Ah. Feel the fresh, cold air. Desiree: Hmmm... this is nice. Slushy: You're not bothered by the cold? Desiree: Of course not. My body has the ability to withstand the lowest temperatures in the universe. Winter Mist: Awesome! Slushy: Say, guys. I'm kind of hungry. Want to find somewhere to eat? Desiree: Well, I guess a small snack wouldn't hurt. But, we need to act fast. The Unlucky Thirteen must be planning something sinister around here. (Rufus and Rita are seen eating in a restaurant.) Rufus: Mmm! This is good pizza. (Rufus' cell phone rings. Rufus answers it.) Rufus: Hello? Emperor Murgatroyd's Voice: Put me on speaker phone. I want to have a word with you. Rufus: Oh. Uh, okay. Emperor Murgatroyd: Now, listen up and listen good. Your mission is to capture the five participants of the upcoming sleigh dog race and bring them to me. Unfortunately, I have bad news for you. During the battle with that little shrimp, your transportation devices have malfunctioned. Therefore, you must deliver the dogs to me by foot. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's